


Road Nap

by radvsblue



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agender Character, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Napping, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas carries Lavellan while out on the field so that she can rest.</p>
<p>Was written as a platonic relationship, but can be read as romantic.<br/>The title is pretty terrible, but I needed one, so... might change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Nap

"You're my favourite."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"I'm honoured."

Galadriël smiles and leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Solas' cheek. He chuckles as they go back to dozing on his shoulder, tightening his hold around their calves to keep them from falling.

"I didn't think it was possible, but someone likes naps more than you," Varric says, meant to be mocking but coming off as more fond. He knew Galadriël was having a difficult time adjusting to being Inquisitor, so seeing them so relaxed was a relief.

"Would be better if he could nap with me," Galadriël murmurs, squeezing her arms and legs around Solas just a bit tighter for a moment in a strange sort of hug.

"I would like nothing more, da fenlin, but there's work to be done."

Apart from a sigh, they don't answer. Varric and Iron Bull keep up a steady stream of conversation as they continue on, but Solas does not participate, not wanting to wake the young elf clinging to his back. After a while of walking and enjoying the moderate quiet, the Inquisitor stirs again.

"I can get down if I'm heavy," they mumble, using their unmarked hand to rub the sleep from their eyes.

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," they say, making themself comfortable once more. "If you want a nap later I can carry you."

"That's very kind of you, but I can wait until we're back at Skyhold to spend time in the fade."

"Can I join you?"

"Of course."

Galadriël kisses him again, but finds themself unable to get back to sleep, too happy to drift off properly again. Despite this, they don't get down. Solas doesn't complain as they continue to talk, and Galadriël basks in the comfort that she feels from being so physically close to someone she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Galadriël is agender and uses she|her//they|them pronouns.  
> Solas uses a few terms of endearments for them, but in this fic he calls them 'da fenlin' which is explained in [this](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/post/115616853778/i-dont-know-if-youve-already-been-asked-this) post.


End file.
